1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vending machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dynamically managing inventory pricing of a vending machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vending machines are well known and have existed since the late 1880s. The first vending machines were rudimentary devices primarily designed to dispense cigarettes and postcards. Modern vending machines are employed to store and dispense a vast array of merchandise in response to a customer request and appropriate payment. Such merchandise includes drinks, candy, frozen deserts, snacks, video tapes and children's toys.
Many entrepreneurs are attracted to the basic concept of selling products using a vending machine. Vending machines are generally considered to have significant advantages over traditional merchandising. Specifically, vending machines enable the automated sale of merchandise at unconventional locations and times; and they do not require sales personnel.
Although the basic advantages of vending machines are significant, prior art vending machines have several significant disadvantages when compared to traditional merchandising, particularly relating to inventory control and pricing. A first disadvantage is the difficulty of maintaining an inventory of perishable items. A second disadvantage is the difficulty of selling or “turning over” an inventory of low demand items or items of inferior quality. Although some vending machine suppliers offer to buy back inventory from operators who no longer want to sell certain products, such suppliers often fail to live up to their offer when an operator tries to exercise this option.
There have been many attempts at addressing the inventory problems of vending machines, including methods for determining what products are the best sellers, what are the appropriate times to re-stock vending machine items and in what quantities. The solutions include methods and systems that enable vending machine operators to remotely monitor inventory and remotely retrieve sales data. Other solutions have been proposed in the forms of accounting software and bar code readers that detect the expiration dates of vending machine items.
Examples of vending machine patent prior art include the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,292, entitled “System for the Remote Monitoring of Vending Machines;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,800, entitled “Control and Monitoring Apparatus for Vending Machines;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,713, entitled “Inventory, Cash, Security, and Maintenance Control Apparatus and Method for a Plurality of Remote Vending Machines;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,452, entitled “Mobile Merchandising Business Management System which Provides Comprehensive Support Services for Transportable Business Operations;” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,575, entitled “Control and Monitoring Apparatus for Vending Machines.” These inventions generally disclose remote monitoring systems, currency control systems, and data collection systems designed to address shortcomings of prior art vending devices.
Non-patent prior art includes VendMaster's software product entitled “Windows for Vending PRO with Inventory.” This product enables a vending machine operator to report and analyze various historical sales data. VendMaster's product is intended to enhance a vending machine operator's ability to identify high-demand inventory, determine preferable times to stock the machine and calculate suggested prices.
The aforementioned solutions generally attempt to solve inventory problems by allowing operators to monitor and analyze raw sales data. These solutions fail to adequately address the aforementioned shortcomings of present vending machines. Specifically, the prior art fails to provide adequate solutions to the problems of maintaining an inventory of perishable items; increasing inventory turnover; and recovering the investment in low demand or inferior quality items.
Using the prior art solutions, an operator may use collected supply and demand data to help make pricing decisions, but the fact that operators must manually ratify and implement the decisions renders these solutions burdensome, inaccurate an inefficient. These solutions are burdensome in that the accounting and analysis required to arrive at pricing decisions is time consuming. These solutions are inaccurate as the human decision making process regarding pricing is largely arbitrary. These solutions are inefficient because human decisions and the implementations of those decisions are not dynamically responsive to real-time market pressures; they are delayed until the operator analyzes supply and demand data, arrives at a pricing decision, and posts the pricing decision.
Accordingly, the current methods of implementing new pricing decisions are inconsistent with the fundamental business philosophy of vending machines. Vending entrepreneurs have always adhered to the idea that vending machines manage themselves. Pricing decisions in a vending operation, however, cannot currently be implemented as easily as they may be, for example, in the retail environment where humans are physically present to monitor supply and demand and adjust prices accordingly.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus that monitors supply and demand of a vending machine inventory and that dynamically and automatically calculates and implements item prices to increase a vending machine's profitability. A need further exists for a method and apparatus for adjusting item prices of a vending machine to relieve vending machine operators of the burdens, inaccuracies and inefficiencies in management that result from the current methods of pricing items.
Accordingly, the shortcomings associated with the related art have heretofore not been adequately addressed. The present invention addresses such problems by providing an apparatus and processing approach that have not previously been proposed.